


[Podfic] Welcome Back

by Gamma_Orionis, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord greets the Lestranges upon their release from Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25124) by gamma_x_orionis. 



> Recorded for the 2013 worshipdarklord fest.

Length: 00:03:54

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Welcome%20Back.mp3) (3.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Welcome%20Back.m4b) (2.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
